The One With The Wedding~*~
by cutie893
Summary: Charity Miguel have been angaged for a year, but Miguel is in love with Kay. Will he make the biggest mistake of his life and marry Charity? Based on Friends. Kaguel and Reesica. FINALLY FINISHED AND VERY VERY FUNNY Please post feedback
1. Prologue

3 years later...  
  
~*~  
  
Charity and Miguel are 19 years old and have been engaged for a year... Miguel is still fighting over his feeling for Kay. Grace adopted Charity and she married some rich guy named John Abott and moved to London, England with him after Sam left her for Ivy. Kay and Simone are roommates and they live in a Harmony Heights apartment. Kay is a lawyer and Simone is a masseuse. Miguel realized he hasn't been paying much attention to Kay and they spent a lot of time together making up for all the time they missed. Now, Miguel is about to marry Charity in London. Will he make the biggest mistake of his life?  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 1

  
"Simone?" Kay asked  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going to London." Kay said as she came out of her bedroom with her luggage.  
"What?!? What do you mean you're going to London?"  
"Yeah, I have to tell Miguel that I love him." Kay answered.  
"Kay, you can't go. Miguel loves Charity." Simone said.  
"I know, I know. I know he does, but I have to tell him how I feel. He deserves to have all of the information, and then he can make an informed decision." Kay explained.  
"That's not why you're going. You're going because you hope he's gonna say, 'Yeah, I love you too Kay. Forget about that anorexic psycho."  
Kay gets a hopefull look on her face, "You think he will?" She asks.  
"No, because he's in love with the anorexic psycho." "Look Kay, if you go, you're just going to mess with his head and ruin his wedding. You know? It's too late. You missed your chance. I'm sorry. I know this must be really hard. It's over." Simone explains.  
  
They stand there looking at each other for about a minute.  
  
"You know what? No. It's not over until someone says 'I do'" Kays rushes out of the apartment.  
"I do. I do. I do! I do! Kay, no!" Simone sighs and closes the door.  
  
~*~  



	3. Chapter 2

Simone sits down and reaches for the phone and dials the number for the Abott House. Their British housekeeper picks up.  
"The Abott Residence." The houskeeper says.  
"Oh... Yes... Is this... Umm... Charity's parents' house?" Simone asks  
"This is the housekeeper speaking. And by the way, young lady, that is not how one addresses oneself on the telephone. First one identifies oneself and then asks for the person with whom one wishes to speak." The housekeeper lectures.  
"What are you saying?!" Simone asks.  
"Now, let us try that again, shall we?" The housekeeper says as she hangs up the phone.  
"No! Ooh! Oh my god!" Simone says shocked as she dials again.  
"The Abott Residence." The housekeeper says.  
Simone tries to do a british accent, "Hello. This is Simone Russell. I was wondering, please, if... if it's not too much trouble, please, umm, might I speak to Miss Charity Standish, please?"  
"Miss Standish is at the rehearsal dinner and it's not polite to make fun of people. Good bye." The housekeeper responds snottily.  
"No no no, I'll be nice, I swear!!! Could you just give me the number for where they are?"  
"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge that information." She says in an even tone.  
"Ok, somebody is one their way to ruin the wedding, okay? And I have to warn somebody, alright? So if you don't give me that number then I'm going to come over there and kick your snooty ass all the way to New Glocken... shire." Simone yells through the phone.  
  
The housekeeper hangs up.  
  
"Hello, Hello. Ohh, Ohh, she knew I could kick her ass." Simone says.  
  
~*~  
  
Noah and Reese are standing by the kitchen enterance at Miguel and Charity's Rehearsal Dinner. A waiter comes out.  
  
"Sir?" The waiter says as he looks over at Noah showing him a tray of food.  
"What's in it?"  
"Goat cheese, water chestnuts, and tomato soup cake."  
Noah looks disgustingly at the food. "That's not food... No, I don't, no."  
Noah taps on Reese's shoulder. "Everything's different here... I want to go home. I... I miss my family. I miss the Book Cafe. I can't even remember what Simone looks like."  
"Noah, it's been three days, okay... You're just a little homesick, Okay. Would you just try to relax? Just, just, enjoy yourself." Reese explains.  
Noah points at Reese. "You're different here too. You're mean in England."  
Reese throws his hands up in frustration and walks away from Noah.  
  
~*~  
  
Kay arrives at the Harmony Airport and runs up to the ticket counter.  
  
"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Hi" She says slightly out of breath.  
"He-llo" The ticket agent says very cheerfully.  
"He-llo" Kay says faking cheerfulness. "Umm, when is your next flight to London?"  
The ticket agent looks at her computer terminal, "There's one leaving in thirty minutes."  
"Ohh, good." Kay sighs  
"And I do have one seat left." The ticket agent continues.  
"Ohh, thank you, thank you, thank you."  
"The last-minute fare is $27,000."  
  
Kay hands her an American Express.  
  
"I'm just going to need to see your passport."   
Kay looks through her purse. "Okay, you know what? I don't have it, but I can tell you exactly where it is on my nightstand, and... Okay. But you know what? I have my driver's license and I have a... twenty." Kay says as she slides a twenty across the counter.  
The ticket agent slides the twenty back and tosses Kay's credit card onto the counter.  
  
~*~  



	4. Chapter 3

Simone is dialing a phone number as Kay bursts through the door.  
  
"Hi, Simone." Kay says as she runs to her room.  
Simone looks relieved and puts down the phone. "Oh thank god. Oh, you changed your mind. Oh, look, I know you probably want to be alone, and you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I just want you to know, I think you're doing the right thing and..."  
Simone gets cut off by Kay running out the door with her passport. "Bye, Simone."  
"Wait!! Where are you going?! What are you doing?! No!! Wait!!"  
  
~*~  
  
John Abott's cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello, Abott Interiors." He says.  
"Oh, hi, Mr. Abott. I need to speak with either the best man, or Noah's sister Jessica."  
"Who is this?" Mr. Abott asks.  
"Oh, I'm Simone Russell. I'm one of Miguel's best friends." Simone answers.  
"Where did you get this number?"  
"I got it from your maid. She's a bitch, but I wore her down." She replies.  
"Well, if you're one of Miguel's best friends, why aren't you here?"  
"Yeah, um. I had a big family crisis, my sister got pregnant with our brother's babies." Simone says.  
John gets a smile on his face. "Oh, am I on the radio?"  
"No... umm, could I talk to one of them? It's very very important."  
"No, I'm bored with you now. I'm going to cut you off." He hangs up.  
"Ohh! Okay, I'm going to kick his ass to." Simone says to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Noah is doing his toast to the 'happy' couple...  
  
"I just want to say congradulations to the happy couple. I first met Miguel in this cafe back home... Home... Harmony... Where everybody knows my name. Well anyway, I love you guys." He points to everyone. "But not as much as I love America." He looks at Reese, "Could we please... go home now?"  
Samantha Crane puts her arm around Noah, "Are you going home? I was hoping to get to know you better."  
Noah puts his arm around her, "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." 


	5. Chapter 4

Reese and Jessica are sitting on a sofa later in the evening...  
  
"So how are you doing?" Reese asks.  
"My mother's driving me crazy, but Miguel is getting married. I'm happy. I'm not going to let anything spoil that."  
A drunken man approaches. "I just want to say that Miguel is a wonderful young man."  
"Well, thanks, we like him." Jessica says.  
"My god!! You must have been a teenager when you had him." Jessica just stares straight up after the comment. Reese puts his arm around Jessoca's shoulder trying to comfort her.  
"The guy was hammered, okay? There's no way you look like Miguel's mother." Reese says.  
"Then why would he say it?"  
"Because he's crazy. Okay? He came up to me earlier and thanked me for my very moving performance in Titanic." Reese answers.  
"Oh, my mother's right. I'm never going to get married." Jessica says sadly.  
"Ahh, you know what? That is... Who wouldn't want you?" He asks.  
"Ohh, please?! I'm a single mom, with a nineteen year old son!!" Jessica yells out.  
  
~*~  
  
Kay goes back to the airport and runs up to the ticket counter.  
  
"Hi, I'm back. Listen, I need to..." Kay starts.  
"He-llo." The ticket agent cuts Kay off in her ever so cheery voice.  
"He-llo. I need to get on the 11 o'clock flight." Kay says.  
"Oh, I'm afraid that plane has already pulled away from the gate."  
"Okay, you know what? You're going to have to call that plane and tell them to swing around and come and pick me up."  
"I can't do that." The ticket agent says in an even voice.  
"Sure, you know what? Come on, we'll just tell them that there was like a problem with like the 'engine'."  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step aside, Miss." The ticket agent says.  
"Look, if I don't get to London, he's going to marry that other girl!!!" Kay yells out.  
"I can't imagine why." The ticket agent says sarcastically.  
"Alright, you know what? I am not leaving here until you call that plane back!!" Kay yells as she pounds her hand twice on the counter. The ticket agent places a closed sign on the counter and taps it twice.  
  
~*~  
  
Miguel bursts into Reese's hotel room and screams...  
  
"I'm getting married today!! Whoo-hoo!!"  
With the covers pulled up to his chin, Reese says, "Morning, Miguel."  
"I'm getting married, to...day!!" Miguel yells out again.  
"Yeah you are!!" Reese yells back.  
"Ahh, whoo-hoo!!" Miguel yells out as he runs back out the door.  
Jessica comes up from below the covers and looks concerned. "Do you think he knew I was here?"  
Reese quickly looks at Jessica not knowing what to say.  



	6. Chapter 5

Kay is on the Virgin Atlantic flight to London...  
  
"Ohhh." Kay rhythmically taps her hands on the magazine on her lap.  
"Ahh, ahh, excuse me." The man sitting beside Kay says.  
"Yeah?"  
"If you're planning on doing that the entire flight. Please tell me now, so I could take a sedative... or perhaps slip you one." The man says.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Sorry." Kay hums and sighs happily. "It's just, I'm ahh, I'm kinda excited. I'm, ahh, going to London to ahh, tell this guy I love him and..."  
The man puts his headphones on ignoring Kay.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese and Jessica are lying in bed together talking.  
  
"Well, I've-I've never done that with you before." He says.  
"Nope." Jessica says in an uneasy voice and chuckles.  
"So, ahh, how are ya? How ya... How ya... You okay?" Reese asks nervously.  
"Yep, yep... You?"  
"Yes... Yes... Uh-huh, you?" Reese looks over at Jessica and she looks back. "We did you."  
"Well... I'd better get going." Jessica says.  
"Oh yea, yea, absolutely."  
Jessica scoots over to her side of the bed. "Could you not look?"  
"I don't want to look." Reese says as he turns away.  
  
~*~  
  
Noah is in his hotel room and the phone is ringing. He picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, where the hell have you been?!" Simone yells at him angrily.  
"Hey. I spent the night out. I met this cute bridesmaid. She is so..."  
"I don't want to hear about her!! We have an emergency. Okay? Kay is coming to London!!" Simone yells into the phone.  
"Ohh great!!!"  
"No it's not great. No, she's coming to tell Miguel that she loves him."  
"But, he loves Charity?" Noah asks confused.  
"I know that!!! You have to stop her!! She's goign to ruin the wedding!!"  
"Okay."  
"Alright, so okay..." Simone starts.  
"Hold on. Hold on." Noah picks up a note pad and write and reads his message aloud, "Kay coming. Do... Something."  
"Okay, so I'm done my part, okay. It's your responsibility now, okay. The burden is off me, right?" Simone asks to make sure.  
"Right!"  
"So tell me about this girl?"  



	7. Chapter 6

  
Kay is telling her story to a passenger on her right. The one on her left is still wearing his headphones...  
  
"... And so then I realized. All this stuff I had been doing. Lying to Miguel about why I couldn't come to the wedding was all just a way of..."  
The man to Kay's left gets frustrated and takes his headphones off, "Oh, oh oh!! I'm sorry, can I interrupt? You know I just want to say... That you are a horrible, horrible person."  
"Ehh, pardon me?" Kay asks.  
"You say you love this man, yet you're about to ruin the happiest day of his life. I'm afraid I have to agree with your friend Simone... This is a... This is a... Terrible, terrible plan." The man states.  
"But he has the right to know how I feel!" Kay argues.  
"But why? He loves this... this Charity person. No good can come of this."  
"Well I-I think you're wrong." Kay sighs.  
"Oh-no." The man bites his fist at her.  
"Well, he doesn't really love her... You'll see!"  
"Fortunately, I won't." The man puts his headphones back on.  
  
~*~  
  
Noah is sitting on his bed, holding the note he wrote while talking to Simone. He's patting the note with a pen and staring off into space.  
  
"Do something... Something..." Noah mumbles.  
Reese comes out of the bathroom door in a robe. "Hey."  
"Hey."  
"Have you seen Jessica?" Noah asks.  
Reese gets very defensive, "I'm not seeing Jessica."  
Noah gets a confused look on his face, "What?"  
"What?"  
"Look, we've got to find her. Simone just called. Kay is coming to tell Miguel she loves him!!" Noah yells out.  
"Oh my god!"  
"I know! That's why we got to find Jessica!! You know where she is?" Noah asks.  
"No!! Okay!! What's with the third degree?! Why don't you just shine the light in my eyes?!" Reese yells out.  
Noah looks at Reese very confused.  
  
~*~  
  
Noah approaches Jessica at the church where Charity and Miguel are supposed to be married.  
  
"Pisst, Jessica. Alright, we really need to start looking out for Kay. I'll cover the front door. You watch the one in the back and I got Reese covering Miguel." Noah whispers.  
"Why would I care where Reese is? You know uhh... You know sometimes I don't even like Reese." Jessica says awkwardly.  
"Okay."  
They both walk off to watch for Kay.  



	8. Chapter 7

  
Miguel and Reese are standing next to the alter. Miguel is practicing for the wedding...  
  
"I do. I do. I do." Miguel says using a slightly different inflection for each.  
"Oh yea, you're right. It's the second one."  
"Really?" Miguel asks very nervously.  
  
~*~  
  
Noah is at the front entrance watching for Kay as Samantha comes in...  
  
"Hello, Noah." Samantha says in a sexy voice.  
"Hey, Samantha."  
"Umm, I thought about you all day." She says.  
"Yeah?" He asks.  
"Um-hum. Talk America to me again."  
"Fuggetaboutit." Noah says in a New York accent.  
Samantha giggles. "How you doin'?"  
"Mmm." Samantha pushes Noah against the wall and they start making out.  
  
~*~  
  
At the chapel, the parents are fighting over something. Miguel tries to stop them.  
  
"Hey, you keep pushing me on this, my foot's going to meet the middle of your ass." John Abott says forcefully.  
Charity comes running in, "Dad!!"  
"You want a piece of me, sir? Is that what you're saying?" Martin says as he points at Johna nd pokes him. "You want a piece of me?"  
Miguel steps in between them. "Okay! Okay! That's it!! Parents!! Parents!! Back away!! All right, this is our wedding day! From now on everyone gets along, and if I hear one more word. No grandchildren!"  
Miguel points at his mother, "That's right!!"  
"Okay, okay." Martin gives in.  
"Sorry old boy, sorry. Sorry. Sorry."  
As John walks away, he mutters to Martin, "I could kill you with my thumb, you know."  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Charity whines.  
Miguel sighs. "It was... This disagreement over..." He notices Charity in her wedding dress, "My god. You... you look beautiful."  
Charity giggles, "Ohh..."  
She realizes that she's in her gown, "Oh! But Miguueeeel, you were not meant to see me before the wedding. It's bad luck." She whines.  
"You know what, I think we've had all the bad luck we're going to have." Miguel hugs her.  
  
~*~  
  
At the front entrance, Noah and Samantha are up against the wall making out. Kay comes in and walks by Noah unnoticed. She walks into the chapel and sees Miguel and Charity kissing. She looks like she's about to cry. Charity walks away and Miguel turns and sees Kay standing there...  
  
"My God. Kay!" Miguel walks towards her, grasps her hands and kisses her on the cheek. "You're here. I can't believe it. What happened? Why are you here?" He asks.  
"Well I just came..." She touches him near his heart. She's almost in tears. "I just neede to tell you..." She looks into his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Congratulations." Miguel hugs her. Kay can barely hold back tears.  



	9. Chapter 8

  
The wedding ceremony begins. The chapel is full of guests. A groomsman escorts a bridesmaid down the isle. Noah is waiting for Mr. Abott to escort him down the isle. His cell phone rings...  
  
"Hello, Abott Interiors." He answers.  
"Mr. Abott. Hi. It's me Simone again."  
John throws his head back in disgust. "Why?!"  
"Yea. Can I please, please, please talk to Noah? This is the last time, I promise."  
John slaps the phone on Noah's chest, "Noah, there's a girl on the phone for you."  
Noah smiles, "Ohh great!!" He puts the phone to his ear. "Hello." He and John begint to walk down the aisle.  
"Noah, it's Simone. Did you stop Kay?" Simone asks.  
"No, but it's ok. She just came in and gave him a hug, that's it." He answers.  
"So nothing got ruined?" Simone asks.  
"No."  
"Oh that's so great! Ohh, so what's going on now?" She asks.  
"Ah, I'm-I'm walking down the aisle... Still walking." John takes his place. "I'm about to pass the bridesmaid I hooked up with last night." He looks at Samantha, "Hey!" Then he goes back to talk to Simone. "I told her 'Hey'. And now I'm at the front with Miguel. It's Simone." He shows Miguel the phone. "He looks pretty mad. Uh... I'd better go." Noah says talking about Miguel.  
"No!! Wait, wait, wait!! Oh please, hold it up so I can listen." Noah looks at Miguel and holds up the phone above Miguel's shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese escorts Jessica down the aisle.  
  
"What we did last night was..." Reese starts.  
"Stupid." Jessica continues.  
"Totally crazy stupid." Reese nods his head at the people seated.  
"What were we thinking?" Jessica says.  
"I'm coming over tonight though, right?" Reese asks.  
"Oh yeah. Definately." Jessica answers.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese and Jessica quickly take their place and 'Here Omes the Bride' begins to play. Charity is being escorted up the aisle by her adopted mother, Grace. She kisses her on the cheek and takes her place by Miguel's side.  
  
"Friends. Family. We are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Miguel and Charity. May the happiness we share with them today be with them always. Now Charity, repeat after me. I, Charity..." Father Lonigan says.  
"I, Charity..." She repeats.  
"Take thee Miguel..."  
"Take thee Miguel..." She says.  
"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death parts us." Father Lonigan continues.  
"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death parts us."  
Father Lonigan now turns to Miguel, "Now Miguel, repeat after me. I, Miguel..."  
"I, Miguel..." He repeats.  
"Take thee, Charity..."  
"Take thee, Kay..." All of Miguel's friends have looks of shock on their faces. Miguel realizes what he said and quickly corrects himself, "Charity." He slightly chuckles, "Charity."  
Kay looks all around as if all the eyes in the chapel were looking at her.  



	10. Chapter 9

Kay is sitting in the chapel surprised...  
  
"He-he said Kay, right? Do you think I should go up there?" She asks the woman in front of her.  
The woman looks away.  
  
~*~  
  
Father Lonigan looks at Charity awkward, "Uhh... Shall I go on?"  
"Yes, yes, do go on." Charity answers.  
"I think we'd better start again. Miguel, repeat after me. I, Miguel..." Father Lonigan starts.  
"I, Miguel..."  
"Take thee, Ch-a-ri-ty..."  
"Take thee," Miguel glares at Father Lonigan. "Ch-a-ri-ty." He chuckles, "Like there'd be anybody else," Charity is glaring at him with her bambi eyes.  
"As my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death parts us." Father Lonigan continues.  
  
~*~  
  
"Looks like that might come any minute." John says to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"As my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death parts us. Really, I do. Charity" Miguel says pointing at Charity.  
"May I have the rings?" Father Lonigan is given the rings, "Charity, place this ring on Miguel's finger as a symbol of your bond everlasting." Charity jams the ring on Miguel's finger. "Miguel, place this ring on Charity's finger as a symbl of the love that encircles you forever." Father Lonigan continues.  
"Happy to." Miguel says with a fake smile.  
"Miguel and Charity have amde their declarations and it gives me great pleasure to declare them husband and wife."  
"Yay!" Miguel says with a fake stupid grin on his face.  
"You may kiss the bride."  
Miguel goes to kiss Charity, but she keeps avoiding him. Miguel finally gets to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
The band starts to play, and the recessional starts. Miguel takes Charity's hand, but she snatches it away from him.  
  
"Just keep smiling." Charity says through gritted teeth.  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, that went well. Yeah." Noah says.  
"It could've been worse, he could've shot her." Reese says sarcastically.  
  
~*~  
  
Charity and Miguel have made it to the lobby...  
  
Miguel laughs, "That, uh, that was pretty funny. Wasn't it?"  
Charity starts to cry hysterically.  
"Migueeeeeel!!! I thought you loved me!" Charity whines.  
  
~*~  
  
Charity and Miguel are in the bathroom and Charity is crying and whining. Kay, Noah, Reese, and Jessica are standing outside the doorway...  
  
"You've spoiled everything! How can you do this to me?!" Charity whines from inside the bathroom.  
Noah turns to face Kay, Jessica, and Reese, "Hey, no matter what happens to Miguel and Charity, we still get cake, right?"  
Miguel comes out of the bathroom, "That-that-that's alright, no honey, you take your time, sweetie. I'll be right out here." Miguel turns to face the group, "She's just fixing her make-up."  
"I hate you!!" Charity yells through the door.  
"And, I love you!!" Miguel yells back and walks into the living room.  
  
~*~ 


	11. Chapter 10

"Boy, bad time to say the wrong name, huh Miguel?" Grace asks him stupidly.  
"That's true, thanks Mrs. Abott." He says to be polite.  
Miguel turns to face everybody, "People should be dancing! Huh? Hey, this is a party! Come on!" Miguel faces Noah who is eating steak beside the stereo. "Noah, dance!!" Noah starts to dance, but stops when no one else joins him.  
  
~*~  
  
John's cell phone rings and he answers it.  
  
"Yes, Abott Interiors."  
Simone is on the phone from Harmony, "Uh, hello, this is Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald's personal physician, Dr. Philange."  
"Who?" John asks.  
"Yeah, I've discovered that Miguel forgot to take his brain medicine, uh, now without it, uh, in the brain of Miguel, uh, women's names are interchangeable, through-through no fault of his own." Simone explains.  
"Oh my God, Simone." John says realizing who it is.  
"No, not Simone, Dr. Philange. Oh no! You have it too!" Simone yells through the phone.  
John hangs up.  
"Hello? What kind of son of a bitch hangs up on a doctor?" Simone says to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese and Jessica are at the buffet table.  
  
"Hey." Reese says.  
"Hey."  
"Oh wow, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but, I know we had plans to meet up tonight and, ugh, I'm kinda worried about what it might do to our friendship." Reese explains.  
"I know. How could we let that happen? Ugh! Well, y'know, we were away..." Jessica says.  
"In a foreign, romantic country..." Reese continues.  
"I blame London." Jessica says.  
"Bad London!" Reese says as he takes a spatula and smacks the turkey.  
"So look, umm, while we're st-still in London, I mean, we can keep doing it, right?" Jessica asks.  
"Well, I don't see that we have a choice. But, when we're back home, we don't do it." Reese explains.  
"Only here."  
"Y'know, I saw a wine cellar downstairs..." Reese starts.  
"I'll meet you there in two minutes."  
"Okay!" Reese says as he hrows down his plate and runs to the wine cellar.  
  
~*~ 


	12. Chapter 11

Jessica is about to follow Reese, but is stopped by Kay.  
  
"Jess, honey, I gotta ask you something."  
"Now?" Jessica asks impatiently.  
"Miguel said my name up there, I mean, come on, I can't just pretend that didn't happen can I?" Kay asks.  
"Oh, I-I don't know." Jessica says.  
"Jessica, what should I do?"  
"Just, uh, do the right thing." She says as she uses some breath spray.  
"What?"  
"Toe the line. Thread the needle. Think outside the box!" Jessica tried to leave, but is stopped by Kay.  
"Whoa, wait, listen, I think I'm just gonna go talk to Miguel about what he thinks he meant."  
"Wait. Kay, no, he's married. Married! If you don't realize that, I can't help you." Jessica explains.  
"Okay, you're right. You're right. You can't help me." Kay says as she goes off to find Miguel.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica is running up to Reese who is not in the wine cellar.  
  
"Where were you? We were supposed to meet in the wine cellar?" She asks.  
"Forget it, that's off." Reese explains.  
"Why?!"  
John walks by and yells out drunkenly, "The next tour of the wine cellar will plan in two in-in minutes."  
  
~*~  
  
Kay walks up to Miguel...  
  
"Oh, hi!" Kay says.  
Miguel turns around, "Hi!"  
"Hi. Sorry, things aren't working out so well." Kay says.  
"Oh no! It couuld be better, but it's gonna be okay, right?" He asks.  
"Oh yeah! Of course, I mean she's gonna get over this, y'know? I mean, so you said my name! Y'know you just said it cause you saw me there, if you'd have seen a circus freak, you would've said, 'I take thee circus freak.' Y'know it didn't mean anything, it's just a mistake. It didn't mean anything. Right?" Kay asks unsure.  
"No! No! Of course it didn't mean anything! I mean, uh well, I can understand why Charity would think it meant something, y'know, because-because it was you..." Miguel says as he tries to convince himself.  
"Right..."  
"But it absolutely didn't." He turns towards the bathroom where Charity is, "It didn't!! It didn't!!"  
Noah approaches, "Miguel, hey, the band's ready outside for your first dance with Charity, so..."  
"Oh! Oh-oh, the band's ready! Well, I-I-we gotta do what the band says-I don't care about the stupid band!!" Miguel yells sarcastically.  
"You spit on me man!" Noah says as he wipes his face.  
"Look, I'm sorry." Miguel apologizes.  
"Charity is kinda taking a long time, huh?" Noah wonders.  
"Y'know maybe we should go check on her." Kay says.  
"Right!"  
Miguel bangs on the bathroom door, "Charity? Charity? I'm coming in." He opens the door to reveal that the window is gone along with Charity.  
  
~*~ 


	13. Chapter 12

Reese and Jessica are walking to her room at the London Marriott.  
  
"Listen, in the middle of everything, if I scream the word, 'Yippee!' just ignore me." Reese exclaims.  
Jessica laughs and opens the door to her room to reveal Kay sitting on the bed.  
"Oh my God, Kay!" Jessica says faking excitement.  
"Oh, hello Kay." Reese doesn't even try.  
"Miguel said my name. Okay? My name."  
"How did you get in here?" Jessica asks.  
"If anybody asks, I'm your sister, Joan. Listen. C'mon, you guys. Miguel said my name up there. That obviously means that he loves me!" Kay says.  
"Your sister Joan is crazy." Reese tells Jessica.  
Reese and Jessica just stare at her, "Y'know what? Fine, I don't care. Don't believe me, I know I'm right. Do you guys want to go downstairs and get a drink?" Kay asks.  
"Yes, we do. But, we have to change first." Reese says.  
"Yes, I want to change. And why-why don't you go down and get us a table?" Jessica asks.  
"Yeah, we'll be down in like five minutes."  
Jessica elbows him, "Fifteen minutes."  
"Okay." Kay says.  
The phone rings and Kay answers it, "Hello? Oh, Simone!" Kay turns to them, "It's Simone!"  
"Oh, yay..." Reese says faking excitement.  
"Great..."  
"Hi!" Kay says through the phone.  
"Hi, so what happened?" Simone asks.  
"Well, Miguel said my name." Kay answers.  
"Yeah, I know, but I don't think that meant anything." Simone says.  
Reese turns to Jessica, "Hey, listen, why don't we go change in my room?"  
"But my clothes are-ohh!" Jessica says realizing what he meant and they both leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese reaches his and Noah's room. He slowly opens the door to see if Noah is there. After seeing that he isn't, he ushers Jessica into the room, closes the door, and the security bar.  
  
"Wow, you look..." Reese starts.  
"No time for that!" Jessica cuts him off.  
They both start to frantically rip each other's clothes off, but are interrupted when Noah tries to open the door. "Hey, dude, let me in. I got a girl out here!"  
"Well, I've got a girl in here." Reese replies.  
"No you don't, I just saw you go in there with Jessica!"  
"Well, we're-we're hanging out in here!" Reese explains.  
"Look, which one of us is going to be having sex in there, me or you?" Noah asks.  
"Well, I suppose I'd have to say... you." Reese says as he gives Noah the evil eye, "But what if we're watching a movie in here?"  
"Which we are, and-and we already paid for it. It's My Giant!" Jessica says as she points to a movie that was lying on top of the TV screen.  
"My Giant? I love that movie!" Noah exclaims.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica and Reese are in Miguel and Charity's room still looking for a place to do the deed.  
  
"You really think this is okay?" She asks.  
"Well, Charity and Miguel aren't gonna use it."  
"Oh, it's so beautiful. Ohh! Y'know, I-I don't know if I feel right about this." Jessica says unsure.  
"Oh Jess-Jess-Jess-Jess-look, this is the honeymoon suite. The room expects sex. The room would be disappointed if it didn't get sex. All the other honeymoon suites would think it was a loser." Reese explains.  
"Okay!"  
"Okay!"  
They both run to rip off the covers of the bed, but are interrupted by Miguel entering, "Charity?!"  
"Nope, not under here!" Reese says trying to come up with a quick excuse.  
"You didn't find her?" Jessica asks.  
"No, I've looked everywhere!"  
"Well, you couldn't have looked everywhere or else you would've found her!" Reese says.  
"Yeah, I think you should keep looking!"  
"Yeah, for about thirty minutes." Reese says.  
"Or forty-five." Jessica continues.  
"Wow, in forty-five minutes you can find her twice." Jessica smiles at that.  
"No! For all I know, she's trying to find me but couldn't because I kept moving around. No, from now on, I'm staying in one place." Miguel sits down on the bed, "Right here."  
"Well, it's getting late." Jessica says.  
"Yeah, we're gonna go."  
"Actually, do you guys mind staying here for a while?" Miguel asks.  
"Ugh, y'know, umm we gotta get up early and catch that plane to Harmony." Jessica explains.  
"Yeah, it's a very large plane." Reese continues.  
"That's cool." Miguel says disappointed.  
"But, we'll stay here with you." Reese says.  
"Thanks guys!" Jessica and Reese sit on either side of Miguel, "I really appreciate this, y'know, but you don't have to rub my butt."  
Reese slowly takes his hand away.  
  
~*~ 


	14. Chapter 13

It is the next morning. Miguel is now asleep and has his head on Jessica's lap and his feet on Reese's lap. Reese and Jessica are still awake and depressed.  
  
"We have to leave for Harmony in an hour." Reese tells Jessica.  
"I know, I've been looking at those doors, they look pretty sound proof, don't you think?" She asks him.  
"We can't do that that's insane. I mean A, he could wake up and B, you know, let's go for it."   
They both try to slowly get up, but there's a knock on the door that awakens Miguel, "Ch-Charity?"  
"Ch-Charity?" He looks around for her and runs to the door, "Charity!"  
"He opens the door to reveal John and Grace standing there, "No." Grace says.  
"You can forget about Charity, she's not with us." John tells him.  
"We've come for her things."  
"Wait, well wh-wh-wh-where is she?" Miguel asks.  
"She's hiding. She's utterly humiliated. She doesn't want to see you ever again." John axplains, "We're very sad that it didn't work out between you and Charity."  
Kay comes in carrying an armful of those little soaps, "Hey-hey, you guys oh hurry up, get some, there's a whole cart outside..." She sees John and her mother and stops.  
"Goodbye Lopez-Fitzgerald." John says.  
"Now, hold on! Hold on!" Miguel says as he stops them from leaving, "Look, look, your daughter and I are supposed to leave tonight for our honeymoon, now-now you-you tell her that I'm gonna be at that airport and I hope she'll be there too! Oh yeah, I said Kay's name, but it didn't mean anything, okay? She's-she's just a friend and that's all!" Kay sits down depressed, "That's all! Now just tell Charity that I love her and that I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. Please promise me that you'll tell her that."  
"All right, I'll tell her." John gives up and he and Grace leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese and Jessica are sitting in first class depressed on their flight to Harmony.  
  
"You know, maybe it's best that we never got to do ti again." Jessica says.  
"Yeah, it kinda makes that-that one night special." Reese says, but then suddenly realizes something, "Y'know, technically we still are over international waters."  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, maybe I'll see you there in a bit?" Jessica asks.  
"Okay!" Reese says.  
  
~*~ 


	15. Chapter 14

Jessica gets up and heads for the bathroom, Reese turns to watch her go and is startled to see Noah sitting in Jessica's seat.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Noah asks.  
"Uhh, no." Reese says nervously.  
"Samantha and I, we're watching My Giant, and I was thinking, 'I'm never gonna be as good an actor as that giant.' Do you think I'm just wasting my life with this acting thing?" Noah asks.  
"No."Reese says.  
"I mean, the giant is like three years younger than me, you know, you think I'll ever get there?"  
"Yes."  
"Thanks man." Noah says.  
"Okay man." Reese says as he starts to get up.  
"But what about how much taller he is that me?" Noah asks.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese has just finished his third bottle of booze and Noah is still talking.  
  
"I mean, there's no way I can make myself taller now, y'know? And who knows what science will come up with in the future, but Reese, what if I die an unsuccessful, regular-sized man?" Noah asks as Jessica returns, "Hey, Jess, wow you've been in the bathroom for like a half hour."  
"I know!" Jessica says through gritted teeth.  
"Had the beef-tips, huh?" Noah asks.  
  
~*~  
  
Miguel is sitting at the airport waiting for Charity to go on their honeymoon and sees Kay walking past.  
  
"Kay! Kay!" Miguel calls out.  
Kay stops and turns to face Miguel, "Hi!"  
"Hi! What are you, what are you doing here?" Miguel asks her.  
"Well, I've been on Standby for a flight home for hours." She explains.  
"Oh."  
"Ohh, so no sign of Charity, huh?" Kay asks.  
"Not yet."  
"So umm, what time are you supposed to leave?"  
"This is the last call for Flight 1066 to Athens. The last call." The gate agent says over the PA.  
"Pretty soon I guess."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." Kay says.  
"I just, I don't understand, I mean, how-how can she do this? Y'know, what, am I, am I like a complete idiot for thinking that she'd actually show up?" Miguel asks.  
"No, you're not an idiot, Miguel. You're a guy very much in love."  
"Same difference."  
"All ticketed passengers for Flight 1066 to Athens should now be on board." The ticket agent says over the PA.  
"I get it!" Miguel yells, "Well, that's that."  
"No, you know what, I think you should go."  
"What?" Miguel asks.  
"Yeah, I do. I think you should go, by yourself, get some distance, clear your head, I think it's be really good." Kay explains.  
"Oh, I don't, I don't, I don't know..."  
"Oh, come on Miguel! I think it would be really good for you!"  
"I could, yeah, I can do that."  
"Yeah."  
"I can't, I can't even believe her! No, y'know what, I am, I am gonna go!" He calls out.  
"Good!"  
"I know, why not?" He says.  
"Right!"  
"Right?"  
"Right!"  
"Y'know-thanks!" Miguel hugs her.  
"Okay, I'll see you back at home, if I ever get a flight out of here."Kay says.  
"Yeah, well..." Miguel starts, "Nah."  
"What? Wait, what?"  
"Why don't you come, I mean, I-I have two tickets, why not?" Miguel asks.  
"Well-well, I don't know Miguel-really?"  
"Yeah, yeah, it'll be great! You can, you can lay on the beach and I can cry over my failed marriage." Kay chuckles, "See-see how I make jokes?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"No really, I mean, I mean, God, I could use a friend." Miguel explains.  
"Oh wow, uh okay, uh maybe. Umm, yes, I can do that!"  
"Okay!"  
"Okay!"  
"Cool!"  
"All right!"  
"Come on!" They go to the jetway and Miguel hands the tickets to the gate agent, "Here."  
"Oh, okay, we're going. Yeah." Kay says.  
  
~*~ 


	16. Chapter 15

"Ah! Ah! I forgot my jacket!" Miguel says.  
"Oh, wait-wait-wait..."  
"You tell them to wait!" He calls out to Kay.  
"Okay. Wait! Wait!" Kay boards the plane.  
Miguel gets his jacket and sees that not only has Charity arrived, but she has seen Kay take her place on the plane, "Charity."  
Chairty stares at Miguel and he suddenly realizes what Charity is thinking, "Oh no-no-no! Oh-no!"  
Charity starts to run and Miguel chases her, "No! No! Charity!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kay is on the plane to Athens, Greece talking to a flight attendant.  
  
"Ahh, yes, I will have a glass of the Merlot." She orders.  
"Okay."  
"And uh," She points to Miguel's seat, "He will have a white wine spritzer."  
"Okay, good. Thank you. I'll be back shortly, all right?" The flight attendant says.  
"All right. Woo!," Kay looks outside the window, "Hey, look at that, the airport's moving." Kay says suddenly realizing that's not how it works, "Hey, are we moving?! Are we moving? Why are we moving? They said they were gonna wait!" Kay yells after the flight attendant, "Miss? Yeah, does the captain know that we're moving?"   
"Oh my... Miguel, you better be under the wheels of this thing!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Reese and Jessica have just arrived in Harmony and are in Kay, Simone, and Jessica's appartement.  
  
"Well, we cerainly are alone." Jessica starts.  
"Yes! Good thing we have that, 'Not in Harmony' rule." He continues.  
"Right. Umm, listen since we're-we're on that subject, umm, I just wanted to tell you that uh, well, I-I was going through a really hard time in London, what with my cousin getting married and that guy thinking I was Miguel's mother..." She says.  
"Right."  
"Well, an-anyways, I just, that ngiht meant a lot to me, I guess I'm just trying to say thanks." Jessica continues.  
"Oh. You know, that night meant a lot to me too, and it wasn't because I was in a bad place or anything, it just meant a lot to me because, you're really hot! Is that ok?" Reese asks.  
"That's okay." She laughs.  
"And I'm cute too."  
"And you're cute too." Jessica agrees.  
"Thank you!" Reese hugs her, "All right, I gotta go unpack."  
"Okay."  
"Bye."  
After Reese closes the door, Jessica starts to follow him, but decides not to and stops.  
"I'm still on London time, does that count?" Reese enters.  
"That counts!"  
"Oh, good!" He kisses her.  
  
~*~ 


	17. Chapter 16

One week later... Reese and Jessica are in Reese and Noah's bathroom sharing a candelight bubble bath while drinking champagne.  
  
"You look cute in bubbles." Jessica clinks Reese's glass.  
"Ehh, you're just liquored up." Reese moves in to kiss her.  
Noah knocks on the door, "Hey, it's me! I'm coming in!"  
Jessica quickly dives under the water as Noah enters, he looks a little shocked at what Reese is doing.  
"I've had a very long, hard day." Reese explains.  
"Ahh, I'm gonna get some chicken. Want some?" Noah asks.  
"Ahh, no chicken, bye-bye then." Reese tries to get Noah to leave.  
"Okay." Noah turns to leave, but stops at the door, "You sure? Some extra crispy? Dirty rice? Beans?"  
"For the last time, no! Get out! Get out, Noah!"  
"All right!" Noah leaves and Jessica comes up for air.  
"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, he wouldn't leave. He kept asking me about chicken."  
"Chicken? I could eat some chicken."  
"Hey Noah!" Reese calls out.  
Jessica goes back underwater as Noah re-enters.  
"Yeah, can I get a three-piece, some cole slaw, some beans, and a Coke." Reese yelps in pain as Jessica grabs him underwater, "Diet Coke." He corrects himself.  
Noah gives Reese a thumbs up and heads for the chicken.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese, Noah, and Jessica are eating breakfast at Jessica, Kay, and Simone's appartement.  
  
"Hey!" Simone enters.  
"Hey, Simone!" Reese says.  
"Mornin' Simone!" Noah calls out.  
"I have to tell you this story. Okay, I was coming over here and this driver..." Simone starts.  
Noah interrupts, "Was his name Angus?" Reese and Jessica laugh.  
"What?" Simone asks confused.  
"Oh, he was this cab driver we had in London." Noah explains.  
"Oh. Ha-ha-ha. All right, anyway..." Simone continues.  
"Wait, what was that place, that pub he took us to?" Jessica asks.  
"Uh, The Wheatsheaf." Reese says.  
"Yeah-yeah-yeah, and they had that beer! That uh..." Noah tries to remember.  
"Bodington's!" Jessica exclaims.  
"Bodington's! Woohoo!" Reese, Jessica, and Noah high-five to each other.  
"Ooh! Ahh, Simone was gonna tell a story." Reese remembers.  
"Yeah, so, he had this really funny hat. I don't want to talk about it." Simone turns away.  
"Hey!" Miguel enters.  
"Hey!" They all say to Miguel.  
"Hey, Miguel, Bodington's!" Noah exclaims.  
"Yeah!" Noah and Miguel high-five.  
"That was good beer." Noah says.  
"Ohh..."  
"You know, I'd walk back to London for another frosty one of those bad boys." Noah continues.  
"Y'know, I think they have those at that British pub near the trade center." Miguel tells him.  
"Later!" Noah runs out.  
"Isn't Kay supposed to be back by now?" Miguel asks worried.  
"Yeah, but her plane got delayed in Athens. But actually," Jessica checks her watch, "She should be here by now."  
"Oh, so-so you talked to her. Did she, did she sound mad?"   
"No, but she likes me. You abandoned her on a plane to Greece." Jessica explains.  
"Okay, I did not abandon Kay! Okay? Charity showed up at the airport! I had to go after her! I mean, I-I did what I had to do! She's my wife! Kay is my wife! You know-Cha-ri-ty! Charity, is my wife! Man, what is that?"  
"So you still hadn't heard from Charity?" Simone asks.  
"No, not since I lost her at the airport."  
"I can't believe she can outrun you man!" Reese says.  
"Hey, she's fast!! Okay?!!" Reese is so shocked at Miguel's outburst that he drops his spoon and backs up, "Oh! You-you think you can beat me? Let's go! Outside!!"  
  
~*~ 


	18. Chapter 17

Kay comes in, "Hi!"  
"Hey!" They all hug her except for Miguel.  
"Kay, Kay, I am so sorry. I am so-so sorry." Miguel apologizes.  
"Oh Miguel, come on! You just did what you had to do."  
"That's it? You're not mad? I mean, it must've been terrible." Miguel says.  
"Terrible? Hell, I was in Greece! That was a nice hotel! Nice beach, met the nice people. Not too shabby for Kay." Kay goes and puts her luggage away.  
"So, what? That's it?" Miguel asks surprised.  
"Well, yeah! We're cool. Totally cool." Kay reassures him.  
"Oh, thanks. Oh, you're the best." Miguel hugs Kay.  
"Oh no, you're the best."  
Miguel breaks the hug, "Ohh, I gotta go to the flower store!" He runs to the door, "Check it out, no one will tell me where Charity is, so I'm gonna send a dozen red roses to Charity's parent's house. That oughta get her talking to me again."  
"Oh, Miguel, when you make out the card, be sure to make it out to Cha-ri-ty." Reese jokes.  
Miguel bangs his fists to tell Reese off.  
"Kay, that's great! It's so good that you had a good time in Greece!" Jessica says.  
"What?! I didn't have a good time in Greece! Miguel abandoned me! Okay, I couldn't get a plane out, so I had to stay in their honeymoon suite with people coming up to me all the time going, ' Oh, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, why you cry?' I mean, it was sooo humiliating. I felt like such an idiot! I mean, it's all my fault! And you know why? Because I make very bad decisions." Kay explains.  
"Oh, that's not true." Reese says.  
"Yes it is! It is true! I went, I went after Miguel in stupid London."  
"London is stupid! Stupid!" Simone says.  
"Simone, you were right. I should've never gone to London, and from now on, you make all of my decisions for me."  
"Oh... No, I did that for someone once and I'm not comfortable having that kind of power and control over someone's life." Simone explains.  
"I'll do it!" Jessica yells out.  
"That's fine. So Jessica, you are now in control of my love life."  
"Okay I gotta go to work." Reese gets up and gives Jessica a rather passionate kiss as Simone and Kay look on in amazement.  
~*~ 


	19. Chapter 18

Reese suddenly realizes what he just did.  
"And uh, Kay, glad to have you back." Reese goes over and kisses Kay, only she is shocked.  
"Simone!" He goes over and kisses Simone, who is also stunned, "Always a pleasure." And he struts out leaving the girls to stare at each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica, Kay, Reese, and Noah are looking at pictures from their trip to London at the Book Cafe.  
  
"Oh, Kay, sweetie, look, here's a really cute picture of Noah and you at the reception." Jessica says.  
"Ohh, he's married! Miguel is married. I can't-I still can't believe it." Kay grabs the picture from Jessica.  
"Honey, sweetie, by the edges." Jessica warns Kay.  
"I mean, y'know, I'm just gonna have to accept it..." Kay grabs the rest of the pictures.  
"Ohh." Jessica covers her eyes in horror.  
"...I mean it's my fault." Kay continues.  
"Sweetie! Edges! Fingers! Smudgey! Pictures!"  
"Oh my God!" Kay licks the top picture in frustration and hands them back.  
"Okay. That's okay. I-I know that you're very upset right now. I know, I know that wasn't about me." Jessica says.  
"I bet it was about her a little." Noah tells Reese.  
"If you would stop thinking about Miguel for one minute, you would notice that there are great guys everywhere! I mean, look! What about that guy over there?" Jessica points to a cute guy sitting at a table beside them.  
"Oh, I don't know. I don't know." Kay says.  
"You're going to talk to him! You know what? We made a deal, I make your decisions and I say you're goig to talk to him." Jessica tells Kay.  
"All right, you're the boss. I guess I gotta do what you tell me." Kay says defeated.  
"Say that to him and you're golden." Noah says as Kay glares at him.  
Simone enters, "Hey!"  
"Hey!" Kay tells her best friend.  
"Hey, Simone!" Noah says.  
"We got out pictures back from London." Jessica shows Simone one, "Here's all of us at the Tower of London."  
Simone grabs the pictures, "Oh! Here we all are! Yeah, there's Miguel and Noah and Kay and Reese and you and... Me." Simone picks up a magic marker and draws herself in. Jessica can't watch.  
"All right, you know what, we've been talking about London too much haven't we?" Reese asks.  
"No. I'm sorry. It's just 'cause I couldn't be there. 'Cause all I ever get to do now is boring stuff, it just bums me out."  
"Sorry." They all apologize.  
Kay returns.  
"What happened?" Jessica asks.  
"Well, you know, a little of this, a little of that. Got myself a date tomorrow night."  
"See, didn't I tell you?! You're getting over Miguel already!" Jessica says excited.  
"Well..." Kay says unsure.  
~*~ 


	20. Chapter 19

Reese enters Jessica, Simone, and Kay's apartement to find Jessica waiting patiently for him. He closes the door and they start kissing.  
  
"What took you so long?" Jessica asks.  
"I got caught up at work, but I'm quitting tomorrow." Reese explains.  
"Oh, good."  
They start kissing again and Reese sees Kay, Simone, and Noah walk in and quickly ends the kiss with Jessica, "So, thanks for having me over! Kay," He goes over, grabs her, and kisses her, "Simone," He grabs he and kisses her.  
Noah jumps out of Reese's way, "See ya!!" He turns to the girls, "What the hell was that?!"  
"Probably some you know, European good-bye thing he picked up in London." Jessica comes up with a quick excuse.  
"That's not European!" Kay says.  
"Well, it felt French." Simone says.  
Noah is intrigued.  
  
~*~  
  
Kay is returning from her date with the guy from the Book Cafe, Dave.  
  
"Oh God, I had a really good time!" Kay says.  
"Yeah, me too." They reach her door, "So, I guess this is it."  
"Yeah. Umm, unless you wanna come inside?" Kay asks.  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay. Oh, uh, wait a minute, you know what? I uh, I can't decide this. Umm, okay, just hold on a second." Kay remembers her deal with Jessica.  
"Okay, yeah!"  
Kay enters the apartement, leaving Dave in the halllway, to find Miguel on the couch with a big box, "Umm, hi!"  
"Hi."  
"Is Jessica around? I-I have to ask her something."  
"She's doing her laundry."  
"What's that?" Kay points to the box.  
"It came in the mail today, it's uh, a dozen red roses cut up into mulch!"  
"Oh, honey that's awful." Kay says sympathetically.  
"Oh, it's not so bad. Jessica's gonna make potpourri! I think I'm gonna go wander out in the rain for a while.  
Kay looks outside the window, "But, it's not raining."  
"I can't catch a break!"  
"You know what Miguel? You're not going anywhere. You're gonna sit right here. I'm gonna make you a cup of tea and we're gonna talk this whole thing out. All right?" Kay goes out to talk to Dave, "Hey, Dave!"  
"Yeah?" Dave asks.  
"Umm, listen, I'm gonna need to take a rain check, my roommate is just really sick. Okay? Bye!" Kay goes back to talk to Miguel, "Honey, listen, I know, I know things seem so bad right now."  
Jessica pokes her head in through the door, "Kay? Can I talk to you for just a minute? I-I dropped some socks."  
"Yeah." Kay goes out to join her in the hall and starts looking for the dropped socks.  
"What is the matter with you?! Do you want to fall into the trap? Do you want to fall into the trap?!"  
"Ohh! You did not drop any socks!"  
"I just ran into Dave and he told me that you blew him off! I mean, you listen to me! Now, I'm calling the shots! I say you leave Miguel alone and go get Dave! What the hell are you trying to do?" Jessica asks.  
"Well, ultimately, I was trying you know, I-I wanted... tell him you know, that I'm in love with him."  
~*~ 


	21. Chapter 20

Jessica gasps, "What?!! You cannot tell him that!!"  
"Why? Why not?! People love to hear that!"  
"Well, you know what? No, you do not make my decisions because you know what? You're fired." Kay says.  
"You can't fire me. I make your decisions and I say, 'I'm not fired!' Ha!"  
"Well..." Kay is at a loss for words so she grabs some of Jessica's laundry and throws it on the floor as a diversion for her to allow to run back inside and close the door.  
Jessica chases her to find that Kay had locked the door, "Kay!! Come on! Let me in!"  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the apartement, Miguel decides to let Jessica in and goes over and opens the door in mid-pound.  
  
"Thank you. Kay, can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Jessica asks.  
"No."  
"I really need to talk to you." Jessica says.  
"Well, then talk!"  
"Okay, I will. Remember that thing that we just discussed that you wanted to do?" Jessica says.  
"Yes!"  
"What thing?" Miguel asks.  
"Well..." Jessica thinks, "Kay wants to take swing dance lessons. Which I think is a really stupid idea! It's dangerous, she's never gonna get what she wants, and who knows who she might," She turns to look at Miguel, "End up hurting."  
"Jessica's right, swing dancing can be tricky. I'm gonna use the phone. I gotta cancel those five giant teddy bears I sent to Charity." Miguel looks at the rose mulch, "My God, think of the massacre." He leaves.  
"I'm gonna do it." Kay says.  
"All right, Kay, I know-I know you think I'm crazy, please, before you tell him you love him, just-just try to find one person who thinks this is a good idea. Because I bet you, you can't."  
"But I..."  
"Please!"  
"All right, fine." Kay sighs.  
  
~*~ 


	22. Chapter 21

Noah, Simone, Reese, Jessica, and Kay are sitting at the Book Cafe.  
  
"Uh, okay, Simone?" Noah says.  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm, you know how the other day you were talking about how you didn't get to go to London and how you were kinda feeling left out?" Noah continues.  
"Yeah?"  
"All right, well, we felt really bad about that so we decided we should all take a little trip together!"  
"|Ohh, that's so nice! How great! Well, where? Where's the trip?!" Simone asks.  
"Well, we thought we would all go to a picnic," Simone gasps, "In Harmony Park!"   
Simone gets excited, "Harmony..." Realizes where they are going and gets not so excited, "Park!"  
"Yeah, all of us! All day!"  
"That sucks! That's not a trip! I just came from the park! What are we gonna high five about at stupid Harmony Park? 'Well, it's right by my house, all right!'"  
Reese gets up to leave, "Well, I'm gonna go home and bask in the triumph of my Harmony Park idea."  
Kay stops him, "Hey-whoa-whoa-whoa!! Ho-ho-hold on a sec there, Mr. Kissey! You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about this whole, little, new European thing you got going on, and I just need to tell you that it makes me very uncomfortable and I just-you know-stop it!"  
"I was just trying to bring a little culture to the group." Reese argues.  
"That's fine, just don't bring it in my mouth." Simone says.  
"Makes me wanna puke!" Jessica says and Reese looks at her quizzically.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica, Kay, and Miguel are hanging out at the Book Cafe. Jessica pulls Kay aside to talk.  
  
"Come on Kay, let's go." Jessica says.  
"Yeah, you know what? I'm-I'm gonna meet you upstairs in a minute."  
"No! Kay, you didn't find anyone so you can't tell him."  
"Well, you know what? That doesn't matter." Kay says.  
"Okay, Kay, do you have any idea how painful it is to tell someone that you love them and not have them say it back?"  
"Yeah, I-I don't care."  
"Okay. I-I can't watch." Jessica gives up and leaves as Miguel sits down to read the paper.  
"What'cha readin'? Kay asks.  
"The paper."  
"Yeah, what's it about?" Kay rolls her eyes at how lame that sounded.  
"Events from around the globe."  
"Okay. Uhh, Miguel, there's something that I, that I have to talk to you about and everybody's saying that I shouldn't tell you, but I think they're wrong. I mean, and you know how people can be wrong."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
"Go ahead."  
"Umm, okay, I think I'm-I'm just gonna-just gonna say it. Uhh," Kay pauses, "I'm in love with you Miguel."  
~*~ 


	23. Chapter 22

Reese is at his and Noah's apartment. It is 3:02 AM. There is a knock on the door and Reese answers it.  
  
"Hi!" Jessica says quietly.  
"Hi!" Reese whispers and they both start kissing.  
Noah enters and Reese pushes Jessica away.  
"Jessica? What time is it?" Noah asks.  
"Uhh, 9." Reese pushes the clock into the sink.  
"But it's dark out."  
"Well that's because you always sleep to noon, silly! This is what 9 looks like." Jessica explains.  
"I guess I'll get washed up then. Watch that sunrise." Noah goes into the bathroom.  
"I'm really getting tired of sneaking around." Jessica says once Noah leaves.  
"I know, me too. Hey! What if we went away for the whole weekend? We'd have no interruptions." Reese suggests.  
"All weekend?"  
"Yeah, I can say that I have a conference and you can say you have a chef thing." He says.  
"Ohh, I've always wanted to go to this culinary fair that they have in Jersey!" Jessica says excited.  
"Okay, you know you're not though. Let's go." Reese starts for his bedroom.  
"Wait! What about Noah?"  
Reese opens the bathroom door to reveal Noah passed out on the toilet with a toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
That morning, Noah, Simone, and Reese are eating breakfast at Kay, Jessica, and Simone's apartment.  
  
Jessica enters from her room, "Hey, guess what I'm doing this weekend! I'm going to this culinary fair in New Jersey."  
"Oh weird, Reese just told us he's got a conference there!" Simone says.  
"Oh now that-that-that's funny, it seems like Reese's conference could've been in Connecticut or Vermont." Jessica says.  
"I'm not in charge of where the conference is held. Do you want people to think it's a fake conference? It's a real conference." Reese says nervously.  
Miguel enters, "Hey."  
"Hey!"  
"Is Kay here? I gotta talk to her." Miguel asks.  
"No, she's out shopping." Jessica says.  
"Damn!"  
"What's going on?" Reese asks.  
"I told Charity to come. And I just need to you know, talk to Kay about it."  
"Wait a minute! So when Charity comes you're just, you're not gonna see Kay anymore?" Simone asks.  
"Well look, I'm just trying to focus on the 'I get to see my wife' part, all right? And not the part that makes me do this." Miguel takes a big swig of Pepto Bismol.  
"Wow, so you guys are, you're never gonna be in the same room together? How is that even gonna work?" Jessica asks.  
"I have no idea. I mean... But-but I assure you I will figure it out." Miguel says.  
They all reflect briefly on what was said.  
"Doesn't seem like it's going to work, I mean..." Noah starts.  
Kay comes in, "Hi, guys!"  
"Uh, hey!"  
"What's going on?" Kay asks.  
"We're flipping Jessica's mattress." Reese comes up with an excuse.  
"So I'm thinking, basically we pick it up and then we flip it." Noah says.  
"Yeah, that's better than my way." Simone says.  
They all agree and head to Jessica's room.  
"Oh okay, hey guys, would you flip mine too?" Kay asks.  
They all groan and go into Jessica's room except Miguel.  
Kay goes through the mail, "Oh look! A letter from dad and Ivy."  
"So, Kay, you know-you know how Charity's coming, right?"  
"Oh yeah! I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Simone, Noah, Jessica, and Reese are in Jessica's bedroom. Reese is trying to listen through the door.  
  
Simone turns to Reese, "Can you hear anything?"  
"Oh yes, somebody just said, 'Can you hear anything?'"  
Noah is bent over at the waist and is looking for something under Jessica's bed.  
"Hey, Noah's ass! What are you doing?" Jessica asks.  
Noah holds a box, "Well, remember when they got into that big fight when Miguel wasn't paying any attention to Kay because of Charity and we were all stuck here with no food or anything? Well, when Miguel said Kay at the wedding, I figured it was gonna happen again, so I hid this in here."  
"Ooh, candy bars, crossword puzzles..." Jessica looks through the box.  
"Ooh, Madlibs, mine!" Simone grabs the Madlibs.  
"Condoms?" Reese asks as he looks through the box.  
"You don't know how long we're gonna be in here! We may have to repopulate the Earth." Noah explains.  
"And condoms are the way to do that?"  
  
~*~ 


	24. Chapter 23

The next morning... Simone, Reese, Miguel, and Noah are eating breakfast.  
  
Miguel's phone rings, "Hello."  
"Hello, Miguel?" Charity asks from London.  
"Charity? Charity! Oh my God! Oh my God, it's Charity!" Miguel picks up a lamp and hands it to Reese, for no reason, "It's Charity everyone! Shush-shush-shhst! Hi!"  
"Miguel, I'm only calling to say stop harassing my relatives. Good-bye!" Charity says sweetly.  
"No wait! Look, wait! Okay, you hang up, but I'm gonna keep calling! I'm gonna, I'm gonna call everyone in England if that's what it takes to get you to talk to me!"  
"Really? About what?" Charity asks stupidly.  
"Look, you're my wife. We're-we're married. You know? I-I love you. I-I really missed you." Miguel tries to convince himself.  
"I miss you too. Well, at least I think I do."  
Miguel turns to the gang, "She's talking." He whispers.  
"Yay!" They all whisper.  
Miguel motions for them to keep quiet, including Reese who is still holding the lamp Miguel gave him, before he goes to talk to Charity in private.  
  
~*~  
  
Kay, Jessica, and Reese are at the Book Cafe talking.  
  
"So Reese, have you heard about Jessica's secret boyfriend?"  
"Uhh, yeah. She uh, she uh, she uh might've mentioned him." Reese says very nervously.  
"So Jess, when are we gonna meet this new secret boyfriend?" Kay asks.  
"Ohh, he's really shy. I-I don't think he's up to meeting everyone yet."  
"Yeah, I don't think he's up to meeting anyone yet." Reese agrees.  
"I don't care! I wanna meet this guy who's the best sex she ever had!"  
Reese is quite pleased with that statement, "Really?! That's what you heard?" He turns to Jessica, "You said that?"  
"I might've said that." Reese laughs. "Why is that funny?" Jessica asks.  
"Because I'm very happy for him!" Reese turns to Jessica, "And you, you lucky dog!"  
Miguel enters, "Hi!"  
"Hey!" Jessica says.  
"Well, Charity's willing to work on the relationship."  
"Yes!" Reese says.  
"That's great!" Jessica says.  
"In London!" Miguel continues.  
"What?!" Jessica asks surprised.  
"She wants me to move to London."  
"But you live here!" Miguel rolls his eyes. "You know that."  
  
~*~ 


	25. Chapter 24

Kay and Jessica are at their apartement.  
  
Reese comes in, "Hey, Jessica? Can I ask you a cooking question?"  
"Sure!"  
"If you're cooking on the stove, does that mean that your new secret boyfriend is better in bed that your last one?" Reese asks.  
"Reese!" Kay pauses, "Is he?"  
"Well, I-I-I think I'm gonna respect the privacy of my new secret boyfriend."  
"Why?! I mean if this was me and it was me who had learned that it was me who was the best you'd ever had, I'd be going like this." Reese jumps up onto the table and starts doing his happy dance.  
  
~*~  
  
Miguel is at his apartement on the phone with Charity.  
  
"All right Charity, I'm sorry, I can't move to London."  
"I understand that would be difficult." Charity says sweetly.  
"Yeah, would you please consider moving here? I mean you were gonna move here anyway, why can't you just do that?" Miguel asks.  
"I don't know, it's just..."  
"Oh-oh-okay, but-but I know, that even though I've been a-a complete idiot up 'til now, I mean, I mean you-you-you have to come here. You have to come here so we can work this out."Miguel says.  
"All right, but Miguel there's one thing that really scares me still."  
"Yes, tell me."  
"Well, you have to understand how humiliating it was for me up on that altar in front of my entire family, all my friends." Charity explains.  
"I know. I am, I am so sorry."  
"And then after I decided to forgive you, seeing you at the airport catching our plane with her."  
"Again, very sorry."  
"I mean, I can't-I can't be in the same room as her! It drives me crazy just thinking of you being in the same room as her!" She says.  
"Charity, there is nothing between Kay and me. Okay?"  
"All right. I'll come to Harmony and we'll try and make this work."  
"Oh that is so great! That's..." Miguel says.  
Charity interrupts him, "As long as you don't see Kay anymore."  
  
~*~ 


	26. Chapter 25

Miguel is telling Simone, Jessica, and Reese about Charity's ultimatum.  
  
"So I asked Charity if she would come to Harmony, and she said yes."  
"Yes!" Reese says.  
"Ooh-ohh!" Simone says.  
"Great!"  
"No-no-no! Only if I promise never to see Kay again." He continues.  
"Why?" Simone asks.  
"What?! You can't-what did you tell her?" Jessica asks.  
"I told her I'd have to think about it. I mean, how the hell am I supposed to make this kind of a decision?" Miguel asks and everybody's quiet, "I'm actually asking you!"  
"Well, you can't just not see Kay anymore, she's your best friend." Reese says.  
"Yeah! But, he can't exactly not see Charity, I mean that's his wife." Jessica adds.  
"Yeah." Simone says.  
"That's true!" Reese says.  
"Yeah, but you've known Kay since you were little kids and you cannot just cut her out of your life." Simone says.  
"That's true!" Reese says.  
"No, you cannot." Jessica adds.  
"Thanks for the help, problem solved." Miguel says sarcastically and wipes his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese and Noah's pet duck is watching Emeril Live, a cooking show at their apartment.  
  
"Now maybe you just wanna put the whole duck in there! Why cares? Now I got the legs..." Emeril says on the TV screen.  
Reese enters and sees what the duck is watching, panics, and runs to turn off the TV, "How many times have I told you? You never watch the cooking channel!"  
Jessica enters, "Hi Reese."  
"Hey!"  
"Uh, listen, I need that broiling pan that Noah borrowed the other day." Jessica says.  
"Oh that was yours? Uh, yeah, we used it when the duck was throwing up caterpillars." Reese explains.  
"William Sonoma, fall catalog, page 27."  
"Expect it in 4-6 weeks." Reese says and Jessica starts to leave. "Umm, hey, umm, Noah's gonna be at work for the rest of the day, we have the whole place to ourselves."  
"Yeah, so?" Jessica asks.  
"Well I just, thought maybe you'd wanna book some time with the best you'd ever had." Reese explains.  
"You know what, champ? I think I'll pass."  
"Why?" Reese asks.  
"Why?" Jessica hops into the living room and imitates Reese's happy dance.  
"What's your point?"  
  
~*~ 


	27. Chapter 26

Jessica and Simone are cooking at their apartment while Reese is reading a magazine.  
  
Miguel enters, "Okay, that's it. I cannot make this decision! It is too difficult, so I'm just gonna leave it entirely to the gods of fate." Miguel holds up and starts shaking a Magic Eight Ball.  
"A Magic Eight Ball?! You can't be serious, you can't make this decision with a toy!" Jessica says.  
"Ooh, it's not a toy." Simone says.  
"Well, I don't know what else to do. I mean, I either Keep my wife and lose my-my-my best friend of I keep my friend and get divorced before I'm 20! So-so if anyone has-has a better suggestion, let's hear it! Because I-I got nothing! All right, don't be shy, any suggestion will do." There are no suggestions. "Okay then. Here we go. Magic Eight Ball, should I never see Kay again?" Miguel turns it over and reads the answer, "Ask again later. Later is not good enough." He shakes it up again and reads the answer, "Ask again later. What the hell! This is broken! It-it is broken!"  
"All right, let me see." Jessica grabs the Eight Ball, "Will Reese have sex tonight?" She reads the answer, "Don't count on it. Seems like it works to me."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Jessica is coming out of the bathroom carrying her cleaning gear.  
  
Reese enters, "Look, maybe I got carried away before, but there's something you gotta know. If I'm the best, it's only because you made me the best."  
"Keep talking."  
"I mean I was nothing before you. Call the other girls and ask. Which wouldn't take long." Reese continues.  
"Really?"  
"Oh-aw my God! Now, I understand if you never want to sleep with me again, but that would be wrong. We're too good! We owe it, to sex!"  
"Well, if we owe it." Jessica throws down her cleaning stuff and jumps into his arms, "Oh my... When is Noah gonna be home?"  
"Well, I was kinda hoping we could do this without him." Reese jokes as Jessica starts to take off her latex gloves, "Oh no-no-no, leave the gloves on."  
"But, I just cleaned the bathroom."  
"Yeah, why don't we lose the gloves."  
"Yeah." Jessica takes the gloves off.  
Reese carries Jessica over to the door and opens it, "All right, let's show them how it's done."  
"Okay."  
Reese starts to carry Jessica into the hallway, but hits her head on the door, "Ow!"  
"You know that wasn't part of it?" Reese asks.  
"I know!"  
He carries her into the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Miguel is at his apartment prying the Magic Eight Ball with a screwdriver as there's a knock on his door which he goees to answer.  
  
Kay enters, "Hi! Are you ready? We're gonna be late!"  
"For what?" Miguel asks.  
"For Stella! Remember? She's getting her grove back in like twenty minutes."   
"Yeah, I uh, totally forgot about that. You mind if I take a rain chack? I'm waiting for a call from Charity." Miguel asks.  
"Sure. I guess. Hey, I hear you don't have to go to London. Yay!" Kay says.  
"It's not that easy, there's still a lot of relationship stuff."  
"Like what?" Kay asks.  
"Just stuff. You know kind of what Charity wants." He explains.  
"Well, why don't you talk to me about it? Maybe I can help." Kay volunteers.  
"No. No. You-you can't help. I mean, I kinda have to do this without your help."  
"Well, I-I know you can do that too. I'm just, I'm just saying if you need somebody to talk to..." Kay points to herself, "Hi!"  
"Thanks."  
"Miguel? Look, whatever this relationship stuff that Charity wants, just give it to her. Come on, the bottom line here is that you love her. So just fix whatever she wants fixed. Just do it." Kay says as the phone starts ringing, "I mean you're gonna have to try. You'll just hate yourself if you don't." The phone keeps ringing, "Oh come on, answer it! It's driving me crazy!"  
Miguel answers the phone, "Hello... Hi sweetie... Good. Look umm, yes, I've been thinking about that thing that you wanted me to do and, I can do it." Kay gives him a thumbs up. "So will you come to Harmony?"   
Kay wants to know what Miguel said, and he gives her a thumbs up. Kay goes over and hugs him, all the time not knowing what's going on.  
  
~*~ 


	28. Chapter 27

Reese is at his and Noah's apartment. It is 3:02 AM. There is a knock on the door and Reese answers it.  
  
"Hi!" Jessica says quietly.  
"Hi!" Reese whispers and they both start kissing.  
Noah enters and Reese pushes Jessica away.  
"Jessica? What time is it?" Noah asks.  
"Uhh, 9." Reese pushes the clock into the sink.  
"But it's dark out."  
"Well that's because you always sleep to noon, silly! This is what 9 looks like." Jessica explains.  
"I guess I'll get washed up then. Watch that sunrise." Noah goes into the bathroom.  
"I'm really getting tired of sneaking around." Jessica says once Noah leaves.  
"I know, me too. Hey! What if we went away for the whole weekend? We'd have no interruptions." Reese suggests.  
"All weekend?"  
"Yeah, I can say that I have a conference and you can say you have a chef thing." He says.  
"Ohh, I've always wanted to go to this culinary fair that they have in Jersey!" Jessica says excited.  
"Okay, you know you're not though. Let's go." Reese starts for his bedroom.  
"Wait! What about Noah?"  
Reese opens the bathroom door to reveal Noah passed out on the toilet with a toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
That morning, Noah, Simone, and Reese are eating breakfast at Kay, Jessica, and Simone's apartment.  
  
Jessica enters from her room, "Hey, guess what I'm doing this weekend! I'm going to this culinary fair in New Jersey."  
"Oh weird, Reese just told us he's got a conference there!" Simone says.  
"Oh now that-that-that's funny, it seems like Reese's conference could've been in Connecticut or Vermont." Jessica says.  
"I'm not in charge of where the conference is held. Do you want people to think it's a fake conference? It's a real conference." Reese says nervously.  
Miguel enters, "Hey."  
"Hey!"  
"Is Kay here? I gotta talk to her." Miguel asks.  
"No, she's out shopping." Jessica says.  
"Damn!"  
"What's going on?" Reese asks.  
"I told Charity to come. And I just need to you know, talk to Kay about it."  
"Wait a minute! So when Charity comes you're just, you're not gonna see Kay anymore?" Simone asks.  
"Well look, I'm just trying to focus on the 'I get to see my wife' part, all right? And not the part that makes me do this." Miguel takes a big swig of Pepto Bismol.  
"Wow, so you guys are, you're never gonna be in the same room together? How is that even gonna work?" Jessica asks.  
"I have no idea. I mean... But-but I assure you I will figure it out." Miguel says.  
They all reflect briefly on what was said.  
"Doesn't seem like it's going to work, I mean..." Noah starts.  
Kay comes in, "Hi, guys!"  
"Uh, hey!"  
"What's going on?" Kay asks.  
"We're flipping Jessica's mattress." Reese comes up with an excuse.  
"So I'm thinking, basically we pick it up and then we flip it." Noah says.  
"Yeah, that's better than my way." Simone says.  
They all agree and head to Jessica's room.  
"Oh okay, hey guys, would you flip mine too?" Kay asks.  
They all groan and go into Jessica's room except Miguel.  
Kay goes through the mail, "Oh look! A letter from dad and Ivy."  
"So, Kay, you know-you know how Charity's coming, right?"  
"Oh yeah! I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Simone, Noah, Jessica, and Reese are in Jessica's bedroom. Reese is trying to listen through the door.  
  
Simone turns to Reese, "Can you hear anything?"  
"Oh yes, somebody just said, 'Can you hear anything?'"  
Noah is bent over at the waist and is looking for something under Jessica's bed.  
"Hey, Noah's ass! What are you doing?" Jessica asks.  
Noah holds a box, "Well, remember when they got into that big fight when Miguel wasn't paying any attention to Kay because of Charity and we were all stuck here with no food or anything? Well, when Miguel said Kay at the wedding, I figured it was gonna happen again, so I hid this in here."  
"Ooh, candy bars, crossword puzzles..." Jessica looks through the box.  
"Ooh, Madlibs, mine!" Simone grabs the Madlibs.  
"Condoms?" Reese asks as he looks through the box.  
"You don't know how long we're gonna be in here! We may have to repopulate the Earth." Noah explains.  
"And condoms are the way to do that?"  
  
~*~ 


	29. Chapter 28

"Anyway it-it kinda-it all boils down to this, the last time I talked to Charity..." Miguel starts.  
Kay interrupts, "Oh my God! My dog died!"  
"What?!"  
"Oh my God, Le Poo, our dog!" Kay says.  
"Le Poo's still alive?!"  
"Oh God, it says he was hit by an ice cream truck and dragged for nine..." Kay turns over the page, "Teen blocks. Oh." Everybody comes running out of Jessica's bedroom, "Oh my God."  
"Sweetie, we heard you crying. Please don't cry." Jessica comforts Kay.  
"It's Le Poo."  
"I know, it's le poo right now, but it'll get better." Simone says.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese and Jessica are about to start their weekend in Atlantic City.  
  
Reese jumps on the bed, "I can't believe it! We're here!"  
"Ooh, chocolates on the pillows! I love that!" Jessica says.  
"Oh, you should live with Noah, Roll-os everywhere."  
"Come here." Jessica kisses Reese, "Okay, be right back." Jessica goes to the bathroom.  
Reese turns on the TV to find a high-speed police chase on, "Oh yes! Jessica, get in here! There's a high-speed car chase on!"  
Jessica returns carrying a glass, "We're switching rooms."  
Reese looks at what she's holding and shies away, "Oh dear God, they gave us glasses!"  
"No, they gave us glasses with lipstick on them! I mean, if they didn't change the glasses, who knows what else they didn't change." Jessica says and Reese glares at her. "Come on sweetie, I just want this weekend to be perfect, I mean we can change room, can't we?"  
"Okay, but let's do it now though, because Chopper 5 just lost it's feed!" Reese grabs their bags and sprints out.  
  
~*~  



	30. Chapter 29

Kay and Miguel are at the Book Cafe. Miguel is trying to tell Kay about Charity's ultimatum again.  
  
"Hey, so uh, you know how there's something I wanted to talk to you about?" Miguel asks.  
"Oh yeah!" Kay turns to face him.  
"Well, you know how I'm trying to work things out with Charity. Well, there's this one thing... Okay, here goes. I made a promise that," Miguel notices something coming out of Kay's nose, "Oh hey!"  
"What?"  
"Your nose is bleeding!" Miguel hands her some tissues.  
"Oh God. No! Oh not again!" Kay wipes her nose, "This-this happened when my grandfather died. It's ugh! Sorry." She puts her head back, "Oh, okay, so I'm sorry, what-what were you-what did you want to tell me?"  
"Umm..."  
Kay blows her nose, "Sorry. Sorry."  
"Okay, I uh, I can't see you anymore."  
"Yeah, I know. It's ridiculous! I can't see you either." Kay misunderstands.  
  
~*~  
  
A hotel clerk is showing Reese and Jessica to their new room.  
  
"I think you'll find this room more to your liking." The hotel clerk says.  
"Okay, great." Reese grabs the remote and turns on the TV to the chase.  
"They say he's only got half a tank left." The hotel clerk says watching the chase.  
"Half a tank? We still got a lot of high-speed chasing to do!"  
"We're switching rooms again." Jessica says.  
"What? Why?"  
"This is a garden view room, and we paid for an ocean view room." Jessica explains.  
"Our last ocean view room was unacceptable to you." The hotel clerk says.  
Jessica turns to Reese, "Excuse me, umm, can I talk to you over here for just a second?"  
"Uh-huh." He doesn't take his eyes off the TV.  
"Reese!"  
He turns to face her, "Yeah."  
"Look, these clowns are trying to take us for a ride and I'm not gonna let 'em! And we're not a couple of suckers!" Jessica says.  
"I hear ya, Mugsy! But look, all these rooms are fine, okay? Can you just pick one so I can watch," Reese realizes what he was about to say, "Have a perfect, magical weekend together with you."  
  
~*~  
  
Reese and Jessica have switched rooms yet again.  
  
"Okay, this one I like!" Jessica says.  
Reese turns on the TV to find that ER is on, "Nothing! It's over! Dammit! This is regularly scheduled programming!"  
"Can we turn the TV off? Okay? Do we really want to spend the entire weekend like this?" Jessica asks.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, am I getting in the way of all the room switching fun?" Reese says sarcastically.  
"Hey, don't blame me for wigging tonight!"  
"Oh, who should I blame? The nice bell man who had to drag our luggage to ten different rooms?" Reese asks.  
"I don't know, how about the idiot who thought he could drive from Albany to Canada on half a tank of gas!"  
"Do not speak ill of the dead."  
"We're supposed to uh, be spending a romantic weekend together, it-it, what is the matter with you?" Jessica asks.  
"I just want to watch a little television. What is the big deal? Geez, realx mom."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said, 'Geez, realx Jessssss.'" Reese corrects himself.  
  
~*~ 


	31. Chapter 30

Kay is reading a magazine in her apartment and she has two tissues stuck up her nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. As she hears Miguel enter, she quickly hides her face behind the magazine and removes the tissues.  
  
"Hi!"  
"Hey. Kay, I-I-I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now and I really. I just have to get it out."  
"Okay, what's up?" Kay asks.  
"Okay, you know how you told me I should do whatever it takes to fix my marriage?" Miguel asks.  
"Yeah, I told you to give Charity whatever she wants."  
"And while that was good advice, you should know that what-what she wants..."Miguel starts.  
"Yeah?"  
"...Is for me not to see you anymore." He continues.  
"That's crazy! You can't do that! What are you going to tell her?" Kay pauses and realizes something, "Oh God. Ohh, you already agreed to this, haven't you?"  
"It's awful, I know, I mean, I feel terrible, but I have to do this if I want my marriage to work. And I do, I have to make this marriage work. I have too, or else mamma would be so disappointed in me. But the good thing is we can still see each other until Charity gets here."  
"Ohh! Lucky me! Oh my God! That is good news, Miguel! I think that is the best news I've hears since Le Poo died!" Kay says sarcastically.  
"You have no idea what a ngihtmare this has been. This is so hard." Miguel says.  
"Oh yeah, really? Is it Miguel? Yeah? Okay, well let me make this just a little bit easier for you." Kay says as she goes to the door.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Storming out!"  
"Kay, this is your apartment."  
"Yeah, well that's how mad I am!!" Kay says storming out and slamming the door leaving Miguel depressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Reese is returning from his disastrous weekend.  
  
Reese throws his bag down and sits on one of the leather chairs, but he sits on something and picks it up and thows it away, "Damn Rollos!"  
"Hey, you're back!" Noah says coming out of his bedroom and seeing that Reese has come back from his 'conference' early.  
"Hey."  
"How was your conference?" Noah asks.  
"It was terrible. I fought with," Reese pauses, "My colleagues the entire time. Are you kidding with this?" He throws away another Rollo.  
"Oh, so your weekend was a total bust?"  
"Uh, no, I got to see Donald Trump waiting for an elevator."  
Jessica enters, "Hi!"  
"Hey, you're back too!" Noah says.  
"Yeah. Umm, Reese can I talk to you outside for a second?"  
"Hey, how was your chef thing?" Noah asks.  
"Oh, it was awful." Jessica looks at Reese, "I guess some people just don't appreciate really good food."  
"Well, maybe it was the kind of food that tasted good at first, but then made everybody vomit and have diarrhea." Reese says.  
"Reese!" Jessica motions for him to come outside.  
"Jessica." Reese follows her out.  
  
In the hall...  
  
"Okay, I'd like to know how much the room was because I'd like to pay my half." Jessica says.  
"Okay, fine, $300."  
"300 dollars?!" Jessica asks surprised.  
"Yeah, just think of it as $25 per room!"  
"Urghh!!"  
Noah sticks his head out the door, "What are you guys woofing about?"  
"Reese stole a twenty from my purse!" Jessica comes up with an excuse.  
"Nooooo!!! You know what? Now that I think abut it, I constantly find myself without twenties and you always have lots!"Noah complains.  
  
~*~ 


	32. Chapter 31

Simone, Noah, Reese, Jessica, and Miguel are at the Book Cafe.  
  
Miguel is drinking some Alka-Seltzer, "You should've seen the look on her face. I don't want Kay to hate me! I don't know what to do."  
"You want my advice?" Noah suggests.  
"Yes, please!"  
"You're not gonna like it." Noah warns.  
"That's okay."  
"You never should've married Charity."  
"That's not advice!" Miguel snaps.  
"I told ya."  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Miguel gets up and exits.  
"Man, if anyone asked me to give up any of you, I couldn't do it." Noah says.  
"Yeah, me either." Reese and Simone agree.  
"Maybe I could do it." Jessica says looking at Reese.  
Kay enters, "Hi!"  
"Hi, Kay."  
"Look, I know you guys heard about the whole thing with me and Miguel but you know, I've been obsessing about it all day and I'd just love not to talk about it. All right?" Kay asks.  
"I-I-I don't know if this falls under this category, but uh, Miguel is right back there." Noah points over his shoulder.  
"That's not Miguel!" Kay says looking at a guy that looks like him behind her.  
"Oh no! Not that guy! He does look like him though." Simone says.  
"Okay, Miguel is in the bathroom." Reese explains.  
"Oh my God, it's happening. It's already started. I'm gonna be phased out." Kay says.  
"You're not gonna be phased out!" Jessica reassures her.  
"Well, of course I am! It's not gonna happen to Miguel! He always hung out with you guys! I didn't even get along with you, Jessica since recently. Ugh, it's just a matter of time before somebody had to leave the group. I just always assumed Simone would be the one to go."  
"Ehh!!" Simone says.  
  
~*~  
  
Noah is watching TV in his and Reese's apartment.  
  
Reese enters, "Hey!"  
"Hey, Mr. Durkee. That uh, hotel you stayed at called. Said someone left an eyelash curler in your room." Noah says.  
"Yes, that was mine." Reese thinks of an excuse.  
"'Cause I just figured you'd hooked up with some girl and she'd left it there." Noah says.  
"Yes, that would have made more sense."  
"Y'know, I-I don't even feel like I know you anymore man! All right, look, I'm just gonna ask you this one time. And whatever you say, I'll believe ya." Noah pauses, "Were you, or were you not on a gay cruise?!"  
  
~*~ 


	33. Chapter 32

Simone is sitting on the couch at the Book Cafe. Kay is getting some coffee. Simone keeps turning her head to keep her from looking at Kay.  
  
"Simone?" Simone turns her head further away.  
"I'm sorry about the whole lifting out thing." Kay moves over next to Simone, "You gotta come with me!"  
"Come where?"  
"Wherever I go. Come on, you and me, we'll-we'll start a new group, we're the best ones." Kay explains.  
"Okay, but try and get Noah too."  
Miguel comes in, "Simone, you mind if I speak to Kay alone for a sec?"  
"Oh, sure!" Simone gets up to leave, "Bye Miguel!" She whispers behind his back, "Forever."  
"Hi." Miguel says.  
"Hi. What are you doing here? Isn't this against the rules?" Kay asks.  
"I talked to Jessica, look, I'm the one who made the choice. I'm the one who's making things change, so I should be the one to you know, step back."  
"Oh, Miguel..."  
"So is, is that better?" He asks.  
"No, it's not better. I still don't get to see you." Kay points to Miguel.  
"Well, what-what would you do? Kay, if you were me, what-what would you do?"  
"Well, for starters, I would've said the right name at my wedding!" Kay jokes.  
"I can't believe this is happening." Miguel says.  
"I know."  
"I am so sorry."  
"I know that too."  
Noah enters. He clears his throat to get their attention, "Hey, Kay? Sorry to interrupt but umm, Simone wanted me to talk to you about a trip or something."  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica is doing a crossword puzzle.  
  
Reese enters, "Hey!"  
"Hi."  
"I just came over to drop off... Nothing. So that weekend kinda sucked, huh?" Reese asks.  
"Yeah, it did."  
"So, I guess this is over."  
"What?"  
"Well, you know, you and me, it had to end sometime." Reese explains.  
"Why, exactly?" Jessica asks.  
"Because of the weekend. We had a fight."  
"Reese, that's crazy! If you give up every time you'd have a fight with someone you'd never be with anyone longer than-Ohhh!" They both realize something there.  
"So, this isn't over?" He asks.  
Jessica laughs, "You are so cute! No. No, it was a fight. You deal with it and move on! It's nothing to freak out about."  
"Really? Okay. Great!"  
"Ohh, welcome to an adult relationship!" Jessica goes to kiss Reese.  
Reese stops her, "We're in a relationship?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Okay."  
  
~*~ 


	34. Chapter 33

Jessica, Kay, Noah, and Reese are at Kay, Jessica, and Simone's apartment talking.  
  
Simone enters, "Hey!"  
"Hey!"  
"Oh hey, Jessica, I heard you saw Donald Trump at your convention." Siomne says.  
"Yeah, I saw him waiting for an elevator." Jessica says.  
Noah thinks that sounds familiar, but dismisses the thought.  
"Hey, Kay, can I borrow your eyelash curler? I think I lost mine." Jessica asks.  
"Yeah, it's in there." She points to the bathroom.  
Noah puts two and two together. "Oh! Ohh! Oh!!" Noah is shocked and starts pointing at Reese and Jessica.  
"Noah, can I talk to you for a second?" Reese grabs him and starts to drag Noah into Jessica's room.  
"Oohh!! Ohh! Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh!!"  
Reese pushes Noah through the door and Jessica closes it behind them.  
Reese tackles Noah onto Jessica's bed and tries to cover his mouth.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
"Yes. Yes." Reese lets Noah up.  
Noah points to Reese, "You?!" He turns to Jessica, "And-and you?!"  
"Yes, but you cannot tell anyone! No one knows!" Jessica says.  
"How?! When?!"  
"It happened in London." Reese says.  
"In London!!!" Noah says over-reacting.  
"The reason we didn't tell anyone was because we didn't want to make a big deal out of it." Reese explains.  
"But it is a big deal!! I have to tell someone!"  
Both Reese and Jessica grab him and stop him.  
"No-no-no-no-no! You can't!" Reese says.  
"Please? Please?! We just don't want to deal with telling everyone, okay? Just promise you won't tell." Jessica pleads.  
Noah thinks it over, "All right! Man, this is unbelievable! I mean, it's great, but..."  
"I know, it's great!" Jessica says as she goes over and kisses Reese."  
"Dude, I don't want to see that! That's my sister!"  
  
~*~  
  
"We're so stupid! Do you know what's going on there? They're trying to take Noah!" Simone tells Kay.  
  
~*~  
  
Kay, Jessica, Reese, Noah, and Simone are in the living room playing Madlibs.  
  
Simone is reading her Madlibs, "The most popular Simone in tennis is called the overhand Simone. And if you win, you must slap your opponent on the Simone and say, 'Hi, Simone!'"  
"Oh that's cute! We really enjoyed it. But you know, it doesn't count." Jessica says.  
"Count for What?" Simone asks.  
"Count in our heads as-as good Madlibs." Jessica explains.  
Everybody except Jessica put their notepads down and get up to leave.  
"I guess I'm done." Noah says.  
"Fun's over!" Reese continues.  
"Wait-wait, guys! If-if we follow the rules, it's still fun and it means something!" Jessica argues.  
"Uh-huh!" Kay says.  
"I think I'm gonna take-off." Noah says.  
"Guys, rules are good! Rules help control the fun!" They all leave and close the door on Jessica, "Ohhh!" She throws her notepad down in disgust.  
  
~*~ 


	35. Chapter 34

Jessica and Reese are making out on the couch at Noah and Reese's.  
  
Noah enters, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!! None of that, not while you're living under my roof!"  
"What?!" Jessica asks.  
"Look, just because I know about you two, doesn't mean I like looking at it."  
"Aren't you supposed to be at an audition for another hour?" Reese asks.  
"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not a middle-aged black woman!" Noah starts for his room, "And I'm also sorry if sometimes I go to the wrong audition! Okay, look, if I have to pretend i don't know about you two, then you two are gonna have to pretend there's nothing to know about."  
"Okay. Sorry."  
They wait for Noah to go into his room and close the door and then start making out again.  
"I can hear that!" Noah yells from his bedroom.  
Jessica looks at Reese, "Kay's at work."  
They both go to Kay's apartment.  
"I can still hear you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Noah, Reese, Jessica, and Simone are at the Book Cafe.  
  
Miguel enters, "Hey!"  
Chad goes up to Miguel, "Oh, Miguel? Miguel! You can't put up flyers in here."  
"How come? Everybody else does." Miguel asks.  
"You can't."  
"What is that?" Jessica asks pointing to the flyer.  
"Oh, umm, I'm just getting rid of a couple of things."  
Jessica looks at the flyer, "This is all of your things."  
"Yes, yes it is! No, but it's good it's-Charity thinks we should get all new stuff. Stuff that's just ours, together. You know, brand new." Miguel explains.  
"So basically, this is a getting-rid-of-everything-Kay-ever-used sale."  
"Touched. Used. Sat on. Slept on." Miguel says.  
"Hey, Miguel, you're okay with that?" Noah asks.  
"Look, if I can just do what Charity wants and get her to Harmony, I'm sure everything will be fine." Miguel says.  
"Okay, but don't you think this is a little bit extreme?" Reese asks.  
"After what I did? Can you blame her?"  
"Oh my God! You got off easy! When Kay's dad said Ivy's name in bed, Kay's mom cursed him and turned his thingy temporarily green." Simone explains.  
Miguel suddenly gets up and heads for the bathroom.  
"What is he doing? What, Charity, thinks Miguel's furniture has got Kay coodies?" Noah asks.  
"Now calm down Noah." Jessica says.  
"No! Everything's gettin' all messed up! Charity won't let Miguel see Kay, we're not gonna stop seeing Kay, hence Miguel stops seeing us!" Noah yells out.  
"Oh, I hate this. Everything's changing." Simone says.  
"Yeah I know, we're losing Miguel, Noah said hence..." Reese lists.  
"Look, I'm not happy about this either, but if-if Miguel says he's happy then we're just gonna have to keep our feelings about Charity to ourselves. Are you cool with that?" Jessica asks.  
"No! But I'm an actor, I'll act cool." Noah says.  
  
~*~ 


	36. Chapter 35

Reese, Noah, Simone, and Miguel are at the Book Cafe.  
  
Miguel is on the phone, "No-no-no. it's just a bit sudden... No, it's great. Okay? I'm totally on board. I love you too, all righty. Bye." He hangs up.  
"What's the matter Miguel?" Noah asks.  
"Nothing. Oh, actually, great news! I just got off the phone with Charity and it looks like I'm moving to a new apartment. Woo-hoo!" Miguel says faking excitement.  
"Why?" Simone asks.  
"Well, her thought is, and I agree, fresh new furniture, why not a fresh new apartment? Her cousin has this great place to sublet, it's got a view of the river on one side and Castleton park on the other." Miguel explains.  
"That's like three trains away!" Noah complains, but Simone pinches him, "Which is great! I love to ride that rail!"  
"So you're really okay with this?" Reese asks.  
"Yes! Yes! I mean it's-it's kinda far from work, but uh, you know, I'll get so much done on the commute. I've been given the gift of time!" Miguel says.  
"Now that's funny, because last Christmas I got the gift of Space. We should get together and make a continuum." Reese jokes.  
Miguel leaves.  
"Now he's movin'? Man, what is Charity doing to him?" Simone pinches Noah again, "Ow!! He's not even here!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Noah, Simone, Reese, and Jessica are in Miguel's apartment helping him move out by carrying boxes.  
  
Miguel is on the phone with Charity, "I know, I miss you too. I can't wait to see you. I love you. Bye." He hangs up.  
Miguel turns to Noah, "I'm really gonna miss this apartment."  
"Ohh. Hey, remeber when I ran into this thing," Noah points to the shutters that close off the kitchen, "And it kinda knocked me out a little?"  
"I loved this place! To tell you the truth, I wish I didn't have to move." Miguel says.  
"Uhh, are you saying that you're not entirely happy about this?" Noah asks.  
"Well, I mean if uh, if Charity gave me a choice..." Miguel starts.  
"You do have a choice!! Miguel, why are you listening to her?! Are you, are you crazy?!" Noah cuts him off.  
"Why?"  
"It's not right what Charity wants you to do! She is totally," Reese, Jessica, and Simone enter behind Noah and Simone pinches him again, "Owww!! Stop pinching me! Look, now you guys said I only had to keep my mouth shut as long as Miguel was happy, right? Well he just told me that he's not entirely happy."   
"What's going on?" Miguel asks.  
"We all hate Charity!" Noah blurts out.  
"Nooo!!" Simone says.  
"No, Miguel, we do not hate Charity. We-we just, we just think that you're having to sacrifice a whole lot to make her happy." Jessica explains.  
"Yeah!" Noah says.  
"Look, we just think that maybe she's being a little unreasonable." Reese says.  
"Yes! Yes! Unreasonable!" Noah agrees.  
"Unreasonable?" Miguel snaps, "How about we have this conversation when one of you guys gets married! You have no idea what it takes to make a marriage work! All right? It's about compromise! Do you like it? No! Do you do it? Yes! Because it's not all laughing, happy, candy in the sky, drinking coffee at the Book Cafe all the time! It's real life, okay? It's what grown-ups do!" He storms out.  
"I think he's right. You guys hang out at the Book Cafe way too much." Simone says.  
  
~*~ 


	37. Chapter 36

Jessica, Simone, Noah, and Reese are recovering from Miguel's rebuke at the Book Cafe.  
  
"God, I feel so guilty about Miguel." Jessica says.  
"Oh, I know." Simone agrees.  
"I kinda feel like it's my fault." Noah says.  
Jessica and Reese turn and stare at him, "Kind of? If you just kept this to yourself none of this would've happened." Reese says.  
"Well, I'm keeping so many things to myself these days, something was bound to slip out!" Noah glares at Reese.  
"Well, I think it's very brave what you said." Reese says.  
Jessica pats Noah on the shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Miguel is at his now empty apartment. He is spackling some holes shut as Noah, Simone, Reese, and Jessica come to apologize.  
  
"Uh, Miguel?" Reese says.  
"Are you still mad at us?" Simone asks.  
"Yep." Miguel replies.  
"Oh good! Because we have an 'I'm sorry' song." Simone says.  
"You know what? I'm really not in the mood." Miguel says.  
"Look, Miguel, I feel really bad. I mean, you're going through all this stuff and I just acted like a jerk." Noah says.  
"Yeah, we are so sorry." Reese apologizes.  
Simone turns to Reese, "You're kinda stepping on the song." She gets ready to play.  
Noah stops Simone from playing, "Look, we were way out of line, we totally support you."  
"Whatever you decide, whatever you do." Jessica continues.  
"Okay, now you're just taking lines right out of the song!" Simone snaps.  
"Look, this is hard enough! I really need you guys right now." Miguel says.  
"Yes! Exactly! And that's why..." Simone starts to play her song.  
"Jessica interrupts Simone from playing, "Why don't you come over tonight? And I'll make your favorite dinner."  
"Okay. Thanks, you guys." Miguel says.  
  
~*~ 


	38. Chapter 37

Everybody except for Kay are at Jessica, Simone, and Kay's apartment getting ready for dinner.  
  
"Hey, Miguel, I think I kinda understand why I kinda lost it today." Noah says.  
"You do, huh?"  
"Yeah you see umm, well, I'm an actor. Right? So I gotta keep my emotions right at the surface you know? See what I'm saying? I gotta lot of balls in the air." Noah makes like he's juggling, "Yoi know what I'm saying? It's tough! Guys like me, you know, you wander around, you're alone..."  
"What are you talking about?" Miguel asks.  
Noah thinks for a moment, "I'm not sure."  
Kay enters, "Hi!"  
"Hey, look at you! Where have you been?" Jessica asks.  
"Oh, I went to have pizza." Kay explains.  
"I hope you're not full, 'cause dinner's almost ready." Jessica says.  
"Yeah, I-I think I'm just gonna hang out in my room." Kay says.  
"No! Why?" They all ask.  
"Come on you guys! Listen, if Charity knew I was here having dinner with you she would flip out and you know it. It's okay, I really... I don't mind." She says.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait! You know what? Just stay. Please? It uh... It would really mean a lot to me if you stayed." Miguel says.  
"Miguel, I..."  
"KAY PLEASE!!! JUST HAVE DINNER WITH US!!!" Noah snaps.  
"Okay. Okay. Noah, it's okay. Settle down." Kay says.  
"All right, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You see Kay, I'm an actor..." Noah starts.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later... Dinner is now finished.  
  
Miguel looks outside the window, "Hey! Hey, look! Ugly Naked Guy's back!" Miguel says reffering to the fat guy in the next building, just like old times.  
They all run over to the window.  
"I haven't seen him in so long!" Kay says.  
"Oh God, I really missed that fat bastard!" Simone says.  
There is an akward silence.  
"Wow, this is so weird. I just realized this might might be the last time we'll all be hanging out together." Jessica says.  
"It's almost as if he knew." Noah continues.  
The phone rings. "I'll get it." Jessica volunteers, "Hello... Hi Charity!... Yeah, uh you-you tracked him down. Hold on one second." Jessica hands the phone to Miguel.  
Miguel takes the phone, "Hey!... Yeah-yeah, we're just having dinner... Uh, yeah sure hold on." Miguel turns to the gang, "She wants to say hi." He turns back to the phone, "Hold on."  
Miguel puts Chrity on speakerphone.  
"Hi Charity!" Simone says.  
"Hi!" Reese says.  
"Hello everyone. So who am I saying hello to?" Charity asks.  
"Well uh, I don't know about who's here, but I can tell you for damn sure who's not here and that's Kay!!" Noah lies through his teeth.  
Charity laughs, "Well, I should hope not. Miguel knows better than that by now."  
Kay waves her hands in disgust and starts to head for her room.  
"You know what? Uh, Kay is here!" Miguel says and Kay stops walking.  
  
~*~ 


	39. Chapter 38

"She's there?!" Charity asks surprised.  
"Oh yeah, there-there she is!" Reese says.  
"Yeah, yeah, she's here." Miguel says.  
"Miguel, take me off speakerphone." Charity says.  
Miguel does so, "Hi."  
"How can you do this to me?! I though I'd made my feelings about Kay perfectly clear!" Charity says.  
Miguel goes onto the balcony, "Look Charity, I'm just having dinner with my friends, okay?"  
"You obviously can't keep away from her." Charity states.  
"You know what, Charity? You're right. I can't keep away from her. Kay is my best friend. I love her. I'm in love with Kay." Miguel realizes what he just said and pauses as realization hits him, "Oh my God... I'm in love with Kay."  
"Fine then Miguel! Then, this marriage is officially over!!! I want to be with Timmy the doll boy anyways! He respects me and I know I can trust him!" Charity screams.  
  
~*~  



	40. Chapter 39

"I think it's going to be okay. Looks like he's smiling." Noah says from inside the apartment.  
"How can you tell? You can only see the back of his head!" Jessica asks.  
"You can totally tell! Here look, watch me." Noah stands up and turns his back to them so that he is facing the window, "Smile! Frown. Smile! Frown."  
Miguel is outside hanging up the phone. He turns around to see Noah alternately smiling and frowning and just stares at him for a second and heads back inside, "Well, I guess that's it."  
"Why, what happened?" They all ask.  
"What happened? What happened?" Noah asks.  
"My marriage is over." Miguel answers.  
"What?!" They all ask.  
"Oh, sweetie. Oh, look at you. You're shivering." Jessica says sympathetically.  
"Here." Simone wraps her coat around his shoulders.  
"Miguel, honey, is there anything we can do?" Kay asks.  
"You can." Miguel says reffering to Kay. He walks up to her and kisses her on the lips.  
"I love you, Kay." Miguel says.   
Kay is crying tears of joy, "I love you too, Miguel."  
Noah, Simone, Reese, and Jessica all clap.   
"Kiss-kiss her again." Noah says excitedly.  
Miguel kisses Kay again.  
  
~*~  



	41. Chapter 40

3 months later...  
  
Kay and Miguel have been dating all this time and are more in love then ever. Miguel's divorce to Charity is now final and he is a free man. What Kay doesn't know is that Miguel is proposing to her... Today!  
  
Reese and Jessica have gotten tired of sneaking around and have told everybody about their relationship. They were all more than happy to see them as a couple.  
  
~*~  
  
Miguel and Kay are taking a romantic walk on the beach during sunset. Miguel has hid a little velvet box with a 6-carrat diamond ring in it with two saphirres on the sides.  
  
Miguel stops walking, "Kay, do you have any gum in your purse?" He asks.  
"Sure, hold on. Let me check." Kay says.  
Kay goes through her purse and finds the box with the ring.  
"Open it." Miguel says.  
Kay opens the box and sees the ring with a little note on top, "Wow. It's beautiful." She says and reads the little note which says 'Kay, will you marry me?'  
Miguel gets down on one knee and repeats the question, "Kay Bennett, will you marry me?"  
Kay looks at him with tears in her eyes, "Yes, Miguel. I will marry you!"  
Miguel takes the ring out of the box and slides it on Kay's finger, "I love you."  
"I love you too." Kay says.  
Miguell gets up and kisses Kay passionately.  
  
~*~  



End file.
